


A Simple Day

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [564]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Michael, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: I love your blog ;w; can you do a michifer infantilism prompt? ;w; sorry if it's a bit weird...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (wintersmutandfluff for the holiday season) via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

“Alright, little guy. C’mon, time to get ready for a new day.” Lucifer said, walking over to Michael.

Sure angels didn’t need to sleep, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t like to rest around and relax for a little while.

Michael whined softly behind his pacifier, bright eyes watching Lucifer, as he wiggled around in the soft blankets wrapped around them.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But it’s day time, Michael. I have all your toys set out, and some arts and crafts ready for you.” Lucifer said, easily unwrapping Michael and picking him up without a problem.

Michael wiggled around again, and Lucifer settled him down on the floor, letting him stand up by himself, taking Lucifer’s hand in his, and walking out of his room.

“hold up, buddy. We gotta get you ready for the day. Yo’re not just going to be around in your PJs.”

Michael pouted behind the pacifier, but he moved back with Lucifer to get ready for the day.

_

When Lucifer finally got Michael changed and ready, the two moved into the den, and Michael started playing, giggling and laughing, his pacifier falling from his mouth as he went around the den doing various things.

_

As the day grew, Lucifer took Michael in and out of the house that they used for these times together, and let Michael play, usually playing chase or hide and seek with him.

When they went back in to rest, Michael started finger painting with some of the arts and crafts and Lucifer watched him.

“Whatcha making, buddy?”

Michael pointed to the faces on the paper and grinned.

“Use your words.” Lucifer said.

“Makin’ you Daddy!” Michael said. “An’ that’s me!” An’ those are all of my toys an’ stuff.“ He said, excitedly, pointing each thing out.

"That’s good Michael. I think it’s a masterpiece. Definitely a keeper.”

Michael grinned widely up at Lucifer, and Lucifer smiled back, ruffling Michael’s hair, and letting him continue to paint.


End file.
